


A kids heart

by formulaxlewis



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formulaxlewis/pseuds/formulaxlewis
Summary: He's been dating Seb for a few months now but always left to stay at a friends house whenever Seb's kids came to Monaco to visit their dad. He was scared that they wouldn't like him, wouldn't accept him and he was scared he wouldn't be a good stepdad.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	A kids heart

Charles was nervous. 

He's been dating Seb for a few months now but always left to stay at a friends house whenever Seb's kids came to Monaco to visit their dad.  
Charles knew that his children will always come first and he has no problem with that because he also knows he's the one following closely behind them in Seb's ranking. 

He just wasn't ready to meet them at least that's what he told Seb and himself but in reality he was scared that they wouldn't like him, wouldn't accept him and he was scared he wouldn't be a good stepdad... a stepdad? do I even want to be one? can I be one at 22? that's what was going through Charles' mind. 

"Babe....Charles?"

Seb's voise tore Charles out of his day dream.

"They are here." 

They are here...Charles was about to meet Seb's kids for the first time. 

Charles rushed towards their door and saw Seb hugging his two girls.  
It warmed Charles heart to see his boyfriend like that.  
He saw Hanna standing outside.  
It was a terrible situation.  
Hanna and Charles never talked about it and it was probably better that way but he saw how she looked at them, Seb and Charles, smiling at each other and taking the kids inside.  
Charles knew that hit her. 

Seb teached his kids some english right from the beginning so they had no language problems which was at least one problem less. 

The kids would spent a whole week here so plenty of time for them to get to know each other. 

The first days didn't go as well as they hoped for.

The kids wouldn't talk to Charles at all. 

"Because of you mom is sad" or "you want to steal our dad from us" is the only thing Charles could get out of them. 

"Maybe it was a bad idea", Charles said.  
The kids where finally sleeping and Charles and Seb were sitting on the sofa watching TV. 

"No it wasn't. Give them some time!" Seb replied putting his arm around his boyfriend.

The next day Charles had a plan.  
He made 3 cups of hot chocolate and went to Emily and Matilda's room. 

"We don't want to see you!" 

"I've got something for you!" 

"Hot chocolate?!" Matilda's eyes got wider.

Charles sat down next to them on the floor and they started to drink their hot chocolate. 

"I would like to be your friend." Charles said after a few minutes.

"You do?" Emily replied.

"Yes, and I don't want to steal your dad ok? I want to be part of your life." Charles said.

The next days were going by really quickly but they had a great time.  
The kids started to like Charles and Charles found himself more and more in the role of a father and he was happier then ever.

It was the last evening of their time together and it was getting late. 

"I'm tired! Will you put me to bed daddy?" 

"Of course, love" Seb said getting up from the sofa they were all sitting on. 

"No, not you my other dad!" 

Charles lookes at her. He couldn't believe it.  
A big smile appeared on his and Seb's face.

"Of course, let's get you to bed." Charles said and picked her up. 

Later Seb and Charles were laying in bed and found themself talking about the past week. 

"Seems like you're a dad now." Seb said with the biggest grin on his face. 

Yeah...a dad. that's what he was now, Charles thought.  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
Never in a million years would he have thought that he would be a dad at 22. Ok maybe he was stepdad but that didn't matter to him.  
He already loved these two girls so much and suddently he felt crazy for being scared of meeting them.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment♡


End file.
